


Spoiled

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Pretty Things, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Likes Spoiling People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus Loves spoiling Those He Cares About Most</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first Malec fic and while I love the show, I hated the first book when I read it years ago but I recently re-read it and loved it and am currently halfway trough the 2nd book so there may be a few small book facts here and there in this one shot but no actual spoilers for the book. Enjoy :)

Magnus starts slow, after all its only their first date and he doesn't want to overwhelm Alec who is only just beginning to accept himself and his feelings. The flowers he picks are simple, not the dozen of roses he would have liked to have presented Alec with. They are a small arrangement of there blue iris's and three milk white snowdrops, they matched Alec's blue eyes perfectly.

The blush that covered Alec's cheeks when Magnus presented him with them assured him he had made the right choice to bring them. Magnus put a preservation charm on them so they wouldn't wilt during their date. Alec's smile when he saw the still lively flowers at the end of the night as Magnus walked him back to the institute was the final straw in Magnus's doubt that he wasn't completely head over heels for the young Shadowhunter.

Alec despite having planted that breath taking kiss on him and the " wedding " was back to his shy self and only placed a chaste kiss on Magnus's cheek before heading into the institute. Magnus had wanted to run after him and spend every moment of the rest of Alec's life with him but it was much to soon and Magnus was a patient man. Magnus used the walk home to convince himself it wasn't too soon to call and make plans for their next date, the sound of a smile in Alec's voice on the phone proved him right.

The next date Magnus used the place as an excuse for a slightly larger gift, after all Alec couldn't very well go clubbing in one of his sweaters he would overheat on the dance floor, so really Magnus was only thinking of the young mans well being. Alec's eyes widened at the sight of the cobalt blue v-neck shirt Magnus held out for him as he gestured to his bathroom for Alec to change. Magnus had expected a bit of protest or some stuttering but instead Alec was silent as he took the shirt.

Magnus watched as Alec's hands stroked the soft fabric. The shirt was pure silk and had cost a bit more than a polyester blend but Magnus had more money than most and pure silk wouldn't catch the rough patches of skin on Alec's hands from his Bow. Alec felt the shirt for what felt like ages before swallowing and thanking him before he went to change. 

Magnus had to fight not wait outside of the bathroom door and forced himself to sit on the couch and wait. He heard the bathroom door open but refused to turn towards it and instead let Alec make his way to him at his own pace. Magnus wasn't preparedfor the sight when the other man did reach him. The shirt fit like a glove, Alec's arms and muscles were framed perfectly by the tight fabric and his eyes seemed to glow thanks to the matching shirt. Magnus had never had a favorite color but blue was quickly making it into his top ten. The club date goes well but even Magnus has to admit he prefers their quiet moments together more than when he has to share Alec with the rest of the world. 

After that date many more followed and Magnus held off on gifts other then flowers until valentines day. He and Alec had been together for a few months and valentines was a day meant for spoiling your partner. Alec made plans for them at Taki's much to Magnus's delight. Magnus had bought Alec's presents a few weeks ago and could barely contain his excitement as he tried to do his eyeliner.

Ten minutes later and Magnus was looking into his mirror, glitter liner perfectly pink on his lower lids and dark wings on his top lids, when the intercom to his apartment was buzzed. A quick vocal check to be sure it was Alec and then Magnus was buzzing him up. He was already dressed, tight pink skinny jeans rested low on his hips under a simple black v-neck silk shirt , a pink crop blazer brought the whole look perfectly together. Magnus reached for the black canvas bag he and hung by the door just as Alec knocked.

Magnus pulled open the door and watched as Alec took him in from the tips of his toes to the pink highlights in his hair. Magnus copied him and smiled as his eyes landed on Alec's chest that was covered in a the silk shirt Magnus had bought him for their second date. He was so busy smiling at Alec's chest that he barely missed being hit with the flowers Alec had thrust shyly in his line of vision. 

Magnus smiled as he took the bright bouquet of wild flowers and place them on the table by his door before kissing Alec gently. Alec smiled into the kiss before grabbing the warlocks hand and pulling out of his home and down into the world. Taki's is packed more than usual, filled to the brim with lovers. Alec leads them to a table with a reserved sing and Magnus feels his heart jump.

The date goes wonderful, the food is as tasty as always and the sunlight pouring trough the windows slowly become the pink wisp of twilight. He feeds Alec the last bite of a mint chocolate Sunday they had shared before reaching for his bag. The gift is wrapped in a simple black bag and Magnus places it on the table between them. Alec copies his movements placing his own small black box on the table.

Magnus smiles and takes the small box in his right hand while using his left to push the black bag closer to his date. Alec takes the hint and digs into the bad pulling out a teal box marked with the Tiffany's logo. Magnus hears the sharp inhale of breath more than he sees it. Alec's eyes are shining as he opens the lid to reveal a single knot braid bracelet in a deep cobalt blue with sterling silver clasps.

Alec's eyes are shining and Magnus can see the shock and un-containable joy in them. The young Shadowhunter runs his fingers over the braid before un-clasping the bracelet and holding it out to his boyfriend. Magnus's heart swells and he sets his own gift down and gently takes the bracelet and gently secures it to Alec's wrist before running his lips over the jewelry and soft pale skin. Alec takes a few moments to admire his newest possession before gifting the older man with the brightest smile the warlock has ever seen.

Magnus once again picks up the small black box and without hesitation pulls the lid open revealing a simple gold necklace. Magnus finds himself at a lost for words as he picks the the gold chain and admires the curved horn charm hanging from it. The necklace is perfect for him, its easily something he would have picked out for himself, the chain deceptively simple luring the eye the to the unusually shaped pendent. 

As his fingers are still running over the charm Alec stands and comes around to the other side of the table, just behind Magnus. Gentle hands take hold of the delicate chain and loop it around the silent warlock's neck. Lips ghost over metal and flesh before Alec returns to his own seat and admires the gold pendent resting on tanned collar bones.

Magnus has always loved spoiling his lovers and he looked forward to many years of spoiling Alec Lightwood, sweet, shy Alec Lightwood who deserved the most beautiful things the world had to offer. As far as Alec was concerned their was nothing more beautiful than Magnus except for maybe the sight if Magnus adorned in the simple necklace Alec had picked out for him.

**Author's Note:**

> The necklace Alec bought Magnus 
> 
> The bracelet Magnus bought Alec- 


End file.
